1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to the operating table art and more particularly to auxiliary operating tables for use in hand and like surgery.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The Alderman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,208,885 dated Dec. 19, 1916 shows an auxiliary operating table top having rail clamping means at its inner bed end and adjustable leg support means at its outer leg end. This patent does not show a depending clamping assembly at its inner bed end or the gas spring leg at its outer end. The Krewson U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,152 dated July 29, 1952 shows an armrest attachment for a surgical table wherein a horizontal armrest support is securely clamped at one end to a surgical table with its opposite end projecting outwardly and being otherwise unsupported. The Parker U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,261 dated Sept. 2, 1952 shows an auxiliary table having an inner or bed end slidably inserted underneath the patient on the body table and an outer end supported by a depending leg. The Douglass Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,072 dated July 24, 1962 discloses: an auxiliary table top called a board; a bed rail attachment having a somewhat complicated bracket clampable to the bed rail of a body table in any of a range of selected positions along the rail; and means mounting the board upon the bracket for vertical and horizontal adjustment of the board relative to the bracket. The board mounting means includes: a vertical first rod arranged on the bracket for vertical or horizontal angular adjustment to place its upper end at a desired elevation in a desired angular position; a horizontal second rod rigidly secured to extend from the upper end of the first rod; means mounting the board horizontally on the free end of the second rod for horizontal angular movement relative thereto; and means for clamping the board to the second rod in the desired position.